Aluminum alloys are employed in such aircraft applications as brake piston housings, nose wheels, and both braked and non-braked main wheel halves. The aluminum alloys used in all of these applications must be strong at ambient temperatures.
Aircraft inboard main wheel halves envelop brakes that generate substantial heat. These wheel halves must be strong at somewhat elevated temperatures (e.g., up to about 150° C.), and must also possess high residual strength—that is, strength after exposure to higher temperatures (e.g., temperatures of 177° C. and higher).